Boarding Schools never been so fun
by XHelloXGoodbyeX
Summary: England's finest boarding school is only open to one student in some cases, two from every country in the world, and is very difficult to get into. Difficult, that is, unless you are Alfred F. Jones, who still has no idea how he got accepted.
1. Chapter 1

I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIVE XD With a new story

For everyone and anyone who's been watching me, I'm SOSOSOSORRY I haven't updated anything in, like, FOREVER!

It's been...a hectic few years. But I promise I'll update on this! Anyways, Hetalia is my new obsession (made the Olympics SOOOO AWESOME XD) so my first story is a AU one O_O never thought i'd write a AU highschool story. eh. -shrug-

anyways, I hope you like this ^^ I have 6 chapters already written. I'll try to update at least once a week.

Disclaimer: IDON'TOWNITYOUCAN'TPROVEITTHANKYOUBYE

* * *

Alfred F. Jones was never a fan of school. The learning part anyways. Alfred wasn't stupid, he was just lazy, doing only the bare minimum one had to do in school to pass.

Which is why he was shocked to find he had been accepted to a privet school in the UK.

Said privet school only accepted one student from every country, sometimes two. So Alfred was sure someone who got better grades than him would have been chosen. Alfred just shrugged at the thoughts. Maybe someone finally saw his _true _genius…

Or maybe _no-one else _put in a paper.

The second was more probable.

Not like he'd admit it.

Alfred shouldered his backpack, shut his suit case, and grabbed his car keys. Looking around his almost completely bare room, he smiled to himself. " Well I'm off!" he announced to the empty walls. "See you at Christmas Time!"

-----

Arthur Kirkland pressed his face to the window of the car, watching the rainy English streets thru the cold class. His mood was as dark as the weather, sure he was happy to be accepted to the private school, but we wasn't entirely excited. Why one might ask?

That reason came in the shape of a French boy named Francis Bonnefoy.

Who also got into St. Agatha Private School.

Arthur sighed, closing his eyes. _Why me…_ he thought. There were going to be the longest two years of his life. _So much for that prayer of never seeing him ever again. God must, no, _does _hate me. Two long years of hell with that blood wanker…What have I done to deserve this?!_

The car pulled to a stop under the dorm entry way. Arthur stepped out and was met with a call of "Hey! Arthur!"

Inwardly groaning, he pretended he didn't hear. Francis, though, would have none of that. "Arthur!" he whined, hurrying down the stairs to him. "Francis, please go away." Arthur spat. Francis clutched his chest. "Mon Cheri! You wound me so!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, opening the trunk of the car. "Let me help you," Francis said with a smile, and Arthur adverted his eyes. "F-Fine!" he muttered, pulling out a suitcase. Francis smirked to himself, taking the suitcase from the English boy's hands. "you're almost the last one to arrive, and yet you live here."

Arthur ignored the under laid insult, raising an eyebrow. "Who else has yet to arrive?"

Francis shrugged. "The kids from America, Canada, and Japan, those are the new kids that I've heard so far. Also, the Italian twins." Francis chuckled. "You do remember them, right?" Arthur rolled his eyes. "How could I forget those two obnoxious Italians? Who else from the academy is here?"

Francis lead Arthur into the dorm. "Vash is here," Francis chuckled as Arthur paled. "And Ivan. Feliks and Toris as well." Arthur picked up his dorm keys. "Anyone _not _crazy?" he asked. "Ludwig, though his brother tagged along," Francis replied, smirking. "And Antonio."

Arthur glared at Francis. "So the _Bad Touch Trio _is back together? I fear for the sanity of this school." Francis just grinned.

"What floor are you on?" Francis asked. Arthur looked at his card. "Second Floor. Room 215." Francis's face fell. "I'm floor Three…" he muttered. Arthur resisted smiling. "Too bad. So sad." He deadpanned.

"I love you too Mon Ami."

-----

"So you're going to St. Agatha, you must be a very smart boy."

Alfred shrugged, sliding into the back seat of the taxi. "I guess so…" He looked out the window and blinked. "Ah, and that must be out other guest." the drivers said. Alfred slide across the seat, but continued to watch as the driver helped the boy load his things into the back of the car.

He was short, and even beneath his long coat you could see how thin he was. He had short black hair, which made his olive skin paler than he would have thought. The boy slid into the taxi next to Alfred, and blinked.

"Hello," Alfred greeted softly. The Asian-like boy watched him with chocolate brown eyes. "Hello…" he replied in a thick accent. "My name is Alfred. Alfred F. Jones!" Alfred said happily.

"My name… is Honda Kiku…" the other replied slowly, trying to pick the correct words. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jones-san…"

Japanese. Alfred smiled. "Nice to meet you too! Please, just call me Alfred!" Kiku blinked. "Are we friends?" He asked. Alfred grinned. "I'd like that! You're going to St. Agatha, right?" Kiku smiled a small smile. "Hai… Yes I am…" Kiku replied. "Then we should stick together!" Alfred said.

"Alright… we are friends Alfred-san…" Kiku said, smiling. "Is it alright if I call you Kiku?"

Kiku's cheeks turned light pink. "That's fine with me…" he muttered. Alfred grinned. _This is already a great start… _he thought.

* * *

Reviews are like Love to me! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Thank you everyone who commented and Favorited! so, here is an update for all of you! I promise they'll get better!

Disclaimer: INOOWNYOUCAN'

* * *

"He's not _That _bad," Francis laughed. Arthur looked up at him, glaring daggers at the French blond's head, before hiding his head in his arms again. "Your just jealous an _American_ got so popular so fast," Francis snickered, dodging a punch from the frazzled English youth.

"I am _not _jealous of that good for nothing American Wanker!" Arthur spat. "He's so bloody dense he doesn't even know that England is on an Island! And he's _on _it!"

Francis burst out laughing. "Yes, yes. The American is a bit on the stupid side, but he's kind and easy to get along with despite his ego." Francis suddenly smirked, and leaned toward him. "Ah. I see it know. You have a crush on the boy."

Arthur shot up, staring at Francis with large, shocked eyes. "I. Do. Not!" he almost screeched, regaining his composer before doing so. "Don't be shy, you aren't the only one who's eye he has caught."

Arthur snorted. "What do you mean?" Francis leaned back in his chair. "Ivan has set his sights on Alfred as well, but who hasn't he set his eyes on at one time?" Arthur rolled his eyes as Francis continued. "As well as the little one, Kiku I believe, has been fallowing him around since they arrived yesterday."

Arthur chuckled. "Cute boy that one." Francis nodded, then smirked again. "So don't worry amour, you are not the only one," he said, almost sadly. Arthur didn't notice, rolling his eyes once more. "I don't have a crush on him," he muttered.

"What ever you say Arthur."

-----

Alfred groaned, face planting into this notebook. Kiku chuckled softly. "I do not mean to be rude Alfred-san, but why did you get accepted here?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Alfred said, his voice muffled by the notebook paper. "I do only what I need to pass. That is all I have ever and will ever do." Kiku smiled . "I apologize but that does not cute it here." Alfred turned his head to look at Kiku. "There are going to be two _long _years…" he muttered.

Kiku giggled, and closed his book. "Let's take a break then," he murmured. Alfred whooped, closing his books and shoving them haphazardly into his red, white, and blue bag in record speed. "You're the best Kiku!" he said excitedly. Kiku smiled, a light blush painting it's way across his cheeks.

"Where do you want to go?" Kiku asked. "Anywhere… wait! Scratch that. Anywhere that we won't see that creepy Russian kid. What's his name again…"

"Ivan, da?"

Alfred let out a yelp, and glared at the tall, snow white blond behind him. "How do you _do _that?!" he asked. Ivan just shrugged. "Alfred is just unobservant." Alfred snorted. "Whatever Russian." Ivan grinned. "Just go away." he turned to Kiku, who had been staring at the ground. "Let's go Kiku." Kiku looked up and nodded, uncomfortable under the Russian's cold stare.

Alfred started out the Library, and Kiku turned to fallow him when Ivan stopped him. "I wouldn't get too close to Alfred," he whispered. "Cause he _will _be mine before the semester is over."

Shaking, Kiku ran to catch up with Alfred.

----

"Antonio!"

"Francis! Mi Amigo!"

Arthur muttered under his breath, and slipped away before Francis could notice. Francis, who was in excited jubilee with his friend from Spain he didn't notice Arthur had disappeared until Antonio mentioned it.

"Francis, where did Arthur run away too?" the Spanish boy asked. Francis blinked, then cursed slightly. "Probably ran off to hide like he's wanted to do since he got here."

Antonio laughed a loud, full hearted laugh. "Ah, he hasn't changed a bit." Francis shook his head. "Not at all," Antonio chuckled, punching his friend in the arm playfully. "Still after his affection."

Francis grinned, nodding. "Before you call me hopeless, just remember he doesn't run away from me when ever he sees me. " Antonio pouted. "He's just shy." Antonio muttered. "Uh-huh. Shy explains the anger and pain brought upon you." Francis dodged a punch. Antonio gave the Frenchman a fake glare.

"Why don't we make a deal, my friend?" Antonio said, a sparkle in his eye. "What would this deal be?" Francis asked, not backing down either way.

"Who ever gets their _Object of affection, _as you so put it, to say _I love you_ first wins."

Francis smirked. "Sounds good to me. What does the winner get?" Antonio hummed. "What ever he wants I guess." Francis purred. "I like _that_ idea." he said, smiling. Antonio stuck his hand out. "Deal?"

Francis shook it. "Deal."

----

"okay, so…. The two Italians and two Germans? Why do those counties get two representatives?" Alfred asked, a confused look plastered to his face. "Romano and Feliciano are twins, so that is an acceptation," Arthur explained, motioning to said twins. Feliciano, the happier of the two, gave a slight wave punctuated with a "Ve~!" Romano just glared.

"Ludwig and Gilbert are brothers, thought Ludwig was technically the only one accepted…"

"I'm just so awesome they had to let me come!" Gilbert finished with a wide grin, fallowed by two in sync sighs by his brother and Arthur.

"Anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you Alfred," Ludwig said. Feliciano, who was now attached to Ludwig's arm, smiled. "Yes! It's nice to meet you! Ve~!" Alfred studied the pair, noticing how Ludwig didn't seem to mind the small Italian boy. Arthur noticed, and leaned up to his ear. "They've been dating since they met two years ago at the Academy in France."

Alfred made a "Ah" shape with his mouth and nodded. "Did you all go to this academy?"

"A lot of us. You and our Canadian student, as well as Kiko are among the few who didn't." Arthur explained. "And how do you know all this?" Alfred asked, head tilted. "My father is the chairman…" Arthur sighed.

A blink. "Ch-chairman? Man sucks to be you." Alfred remarked, and Gilbert snickered. "yeah… I know…"


	3. Chapter 3

The library was empty, which was a fact that Kiku did not mind. He enjoyed the quiet break from the usual crazy nature of St. Agatha. Besides, he needed somewhere he could get some studying in before the new semester started; somewhere he could study alone and not be forced to re-teach anything to anyone; somewhere he could get away from the distracting students–not like he was naming any hot, _Kawaii_ Americans…

No. Of course not…

Kiku sat at a table further in the back of the library where seldom people wondered for the fear of being sucked into the nerdy world of Knowledge and sat down on a comfortable chair. He set his book bag down and opened it and immediately blushed at the many _doujinshi_s that he had hidden in there. Ignoring the erotic images of the Japanese fan-art, he pulled out the math book, and stared blankly at the pages. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. He wished his Japanese brain could comprehend the many numbers and the colorful graphs and Diagrams that littered the thin page. He spotted a doodle in the corner… The Japanese didn't understand anything this _godforsaken_ math book-from-hell was saying. Silently, he silently cursed not learning how to read the blasted English language better before he had come to England.

"Hey."

Kiku jumped in shock at the new voice and was instantly dragged out of his thoughts and looked up. His eyes met those of a blond, one that he'd never seen before.

_Is everyone as this school blond?_ Kiku thought to himself, counting all the blonds he had met so far for a second. _And where did this one come from? And was that **gun** strapped to his thigh?!_

"Hello…."

The blond studied him. "You're the Japanese kid right?" he said in a thick accent, one Kiku couldn't recognize.

Kiku gave a slight nod. "That I am…" he bowed his head slightly. "I am Kiku Honda."

The blond smiled slightly, but it vanished so quickly Kiku was almost curious to know if it was even there in the first place. "The name's Vash, Vash Zwingli. Need any help?"

Kiku flushed slightly at the question. His pride as a Japanese deflated slowly as he nodded. "Yes… I can't read all of this… and that of it I can read I can barely understand what it is asking of me…"

Vash sat next to him, and looked at the book. "Ah… math…." Kiku studied the blond and Vash studied the book. Despite being part of the majority of blond haired boys at this school, Vash was different, and attractive in his own way. Green eyes instead of the blue he had come to see in most of the other blonds, and light skin that was just shades apart from Arthur's, yet totally different at the same time. And out of all the batshit crazy people that have graced his presence today, Vash seemed to be the only one brash enough to carry around a fucking gun. Though he couldn't rule out the Russian…

"Here, let me help you." Vash's voice pulled Kiku from his thoughts with a jerk, and he just flushed and nodded.

-----

"Kiku! Where were you?"

A small smile crept it's way onto Kiku's lips. "I apologize Feliciano-san, I was in the library." Feliciano's worried look faded, being replaced with one of confusion. "The Library?" The Italian was obviously confused on what a Library is. "Does it have to do with Pasta?"

Kiku chuckled as Ludwig let out an exasperated sigh. "Where we should be at least once before the semester starts," he muttered. Feliciano frowned, obviously not liking the idea, and Kiku inwardly admitted it was one of the cutest things he'd ever seen. And he had seen many cute things in his life.

"Why should we study before school? That's boring!" Ludwig rolled his eyes, ruffling Feliciano's short red/brown hair affectionately. Feliciano giggled, and clung to Ludwig's arm. A blush made its sneaky way across Kiku's cheeks as he watched his new friends, slightly jealous of their relationship.

Sure, he had only known them since the day before yesterday. Sure, they were probably the weirdest couple (that's saying a lot considering his family) that has graced his presence. Sure, they lived on his floor, but he could already see how close the two were and he was beginning the feel like a third wheel with the German and the Italian; though he'd never admit it to anyone. Feliciano would be too sad and stalk him until they became friends again.

It was moments like these where he missed his home country of Japan. It was moments like these where he wished he was home.

Moments where he missed his new friend, Alfred F. Jones.

The very thought made him blush tomato red. A blush, much to his dismay, the adorable Feliciano noticed on the Japanese otaku.

"Aww!" Feliciano squealed, hugging the Japanese boy, who instantly stiffened. "Why are you blushing Kiku?" He asked, failing to notice how uncomfortable Kiku was being hugged. "Hugs make it all the better!"

"N-No reason!" Kiku stuttered. Ludwig peeled Feliciano off him, and the Italian instantly whined. "Ludwig~~!!"

"Stop bothering him…" Ludwig said. Feliciano flailed in Ludwig's arms, but said nothing more on the subject.

Kiku looked down; studying the carpet under his feet like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Ludwig watched him for a moment, and understood almost instantly, the boy had a knack for it after all. He opened his mouth to say something to sooth the smaller boy from his inner troubles, but was cut off by a loud, angry screech.

Kiku almost jumped out of his skin, Ludwig sighed and rubbed at his temple, and Feliciano wiggled away. "Wh-What was that?!" Kiku asked; his dark eyes wide.

"Romano!" Feliciano stated cheerfully, as if it was completely obvious and there was no need to be shocked by the loud screech.

"Feliciano's twin…" Ludwig informed Kiku when he looked even more confused than before. "Antonio must be on the move ve~!" Feliciano said, skipping off toward the source of the sound.

-----

"No! Go away!"

"But Lovino!"

"No!" Romano screeched yet again, hiding behind his now present twin brother. Francis and Gilbert could no longer contain their giggles, and burst into laughter. Antonio continued whining, trying to get Romano to stop hiding. Kiku watched in mild amusement, wondering why the Spaniard didn't just give up when it was obvious the older Italian twin would never give in. He sighed, and decided he would just never understand westerners.

"Antonio! Dear Antonio!" Gilbert said when he could finally muster out a sentence that didn't sound like a bunch of jumbled words, "Leave the poor boy alone! Before he gives you a black eye again! And the awesome me is so not being your nurse again!"

Kiku clutched his book tighter to his chest, scooting away from the scary Italian brother. Antonio glared at his two friends, and they just began laughing again, harder this time.

"Seems your out of luck today Antonio~~!!" Francis snickered. Antonio turned quickly, and groaned as Romano vanished down the hall, screaming something about 'stupid rapist Spanish boys.'

Feliciano giggled and reached up, patting his head. "Don't worry ve~! Brother is just shy!" Antonio gave Francis the ever infamous 'I told you so' look, and Francis just shrugged.

"Would you like for me to talk to him Antonio?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head.

"No! Cause that would be cheating!" Francis called.

Antonio rolled his eyes, "No thank you Feli. That is a kind offer though," he said. Feliciano looked at Francis, confused by just shrugged.

"Okay!" he skipped off, being fallowed by Ludwig and Kiku.

-----

Staring at the dial on the elevator, Kiku tried his best to ignore the lucid flirting beside him. He also in vain attempted to ignore the blond Frenchman behind him, and was doing what he did best. Kiku inwardly groaned, how long did it take to get to the Third floor?!

The elevator door finally slid open, and Feliciano hurried out, pulling Ludwig with him. Francis chuckled, making all types of lucid remarks Kiku was sure he had made to the two before. Ludwig ignored him, and Feliciano either didn't hear him, or didn't care, or had heard them all before and took it as a sign that Francis loved him in his own special way.

Kiku hurried the opposite way, glad he was at the other end of the hall. He opened his door and entered. Closing the door, he leaned against it, closing his eyes and holding his books close. His heart beat wildly for a reason he couldn't put his finger on. He opened his eyes and looked around the plain room–with it's off colored walls brown furniture–he was glad for the calming feeling it gave off.

Suddenly, a loud knock jerked him from his calm. He turned and opened the door to see a very out-of-breath Alfred with his hair out of place and standing there, hands on his knees. "Hey! I got the right room! Can I hide here?!"

"Uhhhh…." Why was he was falling to speak now?

"Great! Just for a few minutes!" Alfred hurried past him. Kiku closed the door, watching as Alfred crawled under his bed. Kiku blinked rapidly, how the hell did the tall, well built boy fit under there?

"What happened?" He asked the blond; feeling awkward about having a conversation with a person hiding under his bed.

" Arthur," Alfred stated, laughing nervously. "He's out to get me! I couldn't get to my own room because we're on the same floor!"

Kiku laughed, removing his shoes. "What did you do to Arthur-san?" he asked, setting his stuff down on his bed. "I stole his books and wouldn't give them back! The blond didn't notice till Francis pointed it out, then I teased him about Francis. You should have seen how red his face got!" the boy roared with laughter. "I've been running since then!"

Kiku picked up his bag and set it on the shelf he made for it, and placed his shoes next to it; imaging as he went the Englishman chasing the American around the dorm, screaming at him in British-English. He couldn't help but giggle. "I wish I could have seen that!" He said, more to himself.

"Where were you today, anyways?" Alfred asked, sticking his head out from under the bed.

Kiku giggled, admitting that the sight was as ridiculous as it was cute. "I was with Ludwig-san and Feliciano-chan." he said.

"Gilbert's brother?" Alfred asked, trying to get the faces right.

Kiku nodded. "Yes, him."

Alfred grinned, a large sunshiny grin. "So you've made more friends?"

Kiku nodded. "Yes, they are very kind to me." Alfred shimmed his way out from under the safety of the bed. "I'm glad!" Kiku sat next to him, leaning against his bed.

"Two days left before School starts," Alfred murmured. "Excited?" Kiku nodded, staring at the ceiling. "You?"

Alfred sighed. "I'll never be excited for the learning part…" he muttered.

Kiku giggled. "Do not worry. I'll help you if you need it."

Alfred beamed at him. "Thank you! You're the best Kiku!"

Kiku blushed slightly, and looked back at the ceiling. "It is no big deal…" A

lfred blinked, and looked up. "What's so cool about the ceiling that you keep staring at it?" he asked.

Kiku laughed. "Looking for the shapes," Kiku said.

Alfred blinked, then grinned. "Ah! It's like a sky full of clouds!"

Kiku couldn't help but smiled. "That's a nice way of explaining it." He murmured. Alfred just stared upwards.

"I wouldn't have ever noticed this…" he whispered after a moment. "You're very creative Kiku, you know that?" Kiku's blush darkened.

"Th-thank you Alfred-san!"

Alfred chuckled. "Your welcome Kiku…"

Kiku just had to smile. "You are a very good friend Alfred-san." Kiku murmured, closing his eyes.

"Thanks! I'm glad you think so! I try to be, but every one else here thinks I'm annoying!" he pouted, Kiku chuckled.

"You are loud and quite full of yourself Alfred-san. But you are a good friend none the less."

Alfred couldn't help but smile.

Kiku nodded and stood up, walking over to his bag.

"How about we get some studying in now, Alfred-san?"

"Sure! Wanna' go to Walmart afterward?"

"Wal..mart?" Kiku repeated; his hands on his bag.

"Yeah! Dude! It's the most awesome place someone could ever go too in all of the world! They got food, video games, large televisions, snack-isles, hot cashiers and porno magazines!"

Kiku jumped at the thought of porno magazines and accidently grabbed his bag in shock. The bag fell over and everything inside spilled out.

Including his erotic doushinjis.

"Kiku, is that what I think it is?"

_Shit._

* * *

TheEvilMuffinToaster: Lol, Kiku and his porn XD Hello everyone! I am the new beta. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Me: GO AND GIVE YOUR LOVE XD and yes THIS IS NOT DEAD! I have a REALLY good excuse. No I really do. My Grandma passed away..... But I promise i'm back on a schedule so it should be SMOOTH SAILING FROM HERE!!


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! CHAPTER FOUR IS HERE~! It's a bit shorter than usual... but meh.

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT OF THIS STORY! Seriously, thank you EVERYONE! And especially thank you for your comfort ^^ My Grandma meant a lot to me, so it's still pretty hard, but we all get thru right?

That and I was at a con //// AMERICA COSPLAY FTW!

PS to my Beta. I LOVE YOU! AND IN AMERICA WE SPELL IT THRU XD! (Eddie Izzard agrees)

* * *

"Wow these are really cool!" Alfred said, jumping forward and grabbing one. "And damn, that chick's got some big tits! …Or is that a guy…?"

Kiku on the other hand was turning redder by the minute. Oh god, Alfred was going to think he was a pervert among other things, wasn't he? This is what he was afraid of? Why did he carry these around again?

"Kiku can I borrow some of these?"

…What?

"…what?"

"I asked if I could borrow them!"

Kiku had to blink. Had he heard right?

"God, I thought everyone at this school was so stuck up! It's nice to know that there's someone out there who likes to break the rules once in a while!"

Kiku could only blink.

"Hey! Did you die on me man?"

"Uh g-g-gomen-n-nasai. I have to go Alfred-san!" Kiku nodded to Alfred. "You can borrow them for now! I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, Kiku sprinted from the room.

Alfred blinked and then looked down at the magazines in his hand. In the corner read the word "Doushinji."

He shrugged. Al Gore invented the internet for a reason.

------

"One thing you'll learn about meals…" Ludwig mumbled, eye twitching slightly.

"They're always eventful ve~!" Feliciano finished happily.

Kiku scanned the cafeteria, noticing instantly what the two meant. Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert (the Bad touch Trio as Kiku had heard others say) sat at one table laughing rather loudly, and throwing what ever they could get their hands on at each other. Francis kept attempting to inappropriately touch the people around him. It reminded him of a quote: "_For soothe, art thou a hoe_."

Arthur, much to his displeasure obviously, had been pulled into this, and at the moment looked as if he wanted nothing more than to punch the Frenchman next to him.

Ivan was sneaking up on the table, when a small blond tackled him over, and a brunette followed quickly, looking as if he were about to have a heart attack. He pulled to blond off Ivan and made a run for the door. Ivan didn't seemed affected by it at all.

"Who are they?" Kiku asked, watching the brunette pull the small blond out of the cafeteria.

"The blond is Feliks, he's from Poland. His companion is Toris, he's from Lithuania." Ludwig informed.

"The blond… is a boy?! But… he… he was…"

"Wearing a mini skirt? He prides himself on being a drag queen. Drags Toris into it sometimes too." Ludwig mumbled.

Kiku blinked, but decided it better not to ask.

"Ve~! Ludwig I'm hungry!" Feliciano whined, clinging to Ludwig's arm.

The German smiled softly. "Let's get something to eat then. Follow us Kiku."

-----

"Like I said, I don't want to sit by you, you Fucking Russian!" Alfred hissed, looking past the large snow-white blond, his eyes scanning the room for someone much smaller. Much… much smaller. Someone much, much smaller with black hair, brown eyes and with an interest in Japanese porn.

Ivan rolled his eyes. "You act like I'm going to kill you or rape you or something…" He said; his overwhelmingly fake smile still in place. A smile that Alfred found it more extremely creepy then normal.

"How do I know you won't?" Alfred spat back.

"Just calm down and sit down. You don't even have to sit right next to me. You're drawing attention to yourself…" Ivan smirked. "Not like you don't do that all the time."

Alfred growled and sat in the chair across the table from Ivan. Staring at his food, he watched Ivan out of the corner of his eye. Ivan watched him, leaning his head on his hands, causing Alfred to inwardly shiver and begin eating.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Alfred asked, noticing the Russian had no food in front of him. "I don't eat the food they serve here," Ivan said, shrugging.

"Then what do you eat?" Alfred asked.

"I have my own food."

Alfred snorted.

"Really, smart-ass? I would have never guessed. Where you do you get it?"

Ivan smirked.

"I get packages from home. Really Alfred, I would have thought you were smarter than that."

Alfred growled and looked back at his food. Ivan continued watching as Alfred grumbled and ate. Ivan chuckled to himself, this was a lot more fun then it usually was, the American got so mad so easily. He leaned his head on his right hand, dropping his left arm. Alfred instantly looked at him, and Ivan couldn't help but chuckle.

"Jumpy are we?"

Alfred finished eating, and stood.

"Leaving so quickly," Ivan asked, giving him his best puppy dog look.

Alfred just glared at him, and left. Ivan chuckled as he watched him walk away. "Little American, you know nothing." he smirked, "But one day you will be mine. Just watch."

----

Alfred huffed down the hall toward the elevator to the dorm rooms, muttering about the creepy Russian stalker. He opened the door, and heard a loud high pitched "eep!"

Blinking, he looked around. "Hey~! Excuse me! You almost hit me you ass hole!"

Alfred finally found the source of the noise. "And… who are you?" he asked. The blond snorted. "Feliks! And they think Polish people are rude…" Alfred rolled his eyes and scanned the blond, and blinked. "Why are you wearing a skirt?" he asked. Feliks glared daggers. "Is something wrong with a boy wearing a skirt?! Have you ever heard of a Drag Queen, Moron?!"

"Yes. I'm not stupid."

"Whatever American. Come on Toris, we're out of here!" Feliks huffed, storming past Alfred. A brunette boy followed, after smiling shyly at Alfred. "Sorry about that…" he murmured. Alfred watched them vanish down the hall, before heading the rest of the way to the elevator. As he waited for the door to open, he pulled out his ipod. At least he could rely on some good America music to put his nerves at ease.

Putting his headphones on, he instantly became oblivious to the world. Closing his eyes, he hummed along to David Cook, glad that the world could so easily melt away. He opened his eyes again just as the elevator doors opened.

Alfred walked in, pressing the floor-two button; he ignored the desire of pressing all the buttons like a child. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes again. When the elevator didn't instantly start, he opened his eyes again and groaned. He pulled his headphones off, hanging them around his neck.

"Do you truly enjoy stalking me?" he spat, glaring at the snow-blond Russian.

Ivan smirked.

"We live on the same floor; don't be so full of yourself."

Alfred snorted.

"You're still a stalker, and a creepy Russian." Ivan rolled his eyes and watched at the door slowly closed. "You, my dear Alfred, are a very annoying person," he said, smirking and evil smirk. Alfred pouted, but it vanished as Ivan approached him.

"But, I cannot help but be drawn to you," Ivan continued. Alfred silently cursed the wall at his back. "What the hell do you mean by that?!" he growled. Ivan reached out and cupped Alfred's cheek. Alfred tried to pull away, but to no avail.

"You drive me absolutely crazy," Ivan chuckled, stroking the American's cheek. "The first day I saw you, I wanted to punch you. Your overly large ego made me sick…" the evil smiled returned. "As I continued to watch you, I realized that I, in fact, didn't hate you, but wanted you."

Alfred gawked. "You're freaking crazy!" he snapped. "I've known you for only three days! You barely even know me!"

Ivan leaned forward. "Oh, but my little American. I will know you better." He smiled and his eyes turned icy. "_When you fall, I hope you hit the ground hard. _Teehee!"

The elevator door opened, and Ivan exited. Alfred watched with large eyes.

"Did… did he just fucking kiss me?!"

----

"I know he was a creeper…" Francis muttered, peeking around the corner.

"You're one to talk… this is what you wanted me for?" Arthur hissed.

"Hey! I worry about poor Alfred!" Francis said.

"You should! You know the kind of shit Ivan pulls!"

Arthur scowled. As much as he hated to admit it, he too worried about the new American. Ivan was smirking as he entered his room, and as soon as the door closed Francis made a mad dash to the Elevator door. There stood Alfred, with a deer-in-the-headlights expression.

"Alfred? Hello?" Francis waved his hand in front of the shell-shocked youth's face. Alfred blinked rapidly. "Francis?" he murmured, still slightly shocked. "Yes. It is me… what did Ivan do to you?" Francis asked slowly.

"Kissed me…"

Francis blinked. "He… wow he's moving faster than usual."

Alfred coughed. "F-Faster?!" he asked, totally freaked out. "By the speed he's going I have a feeling he'll force you in bed by… the end of first term probably." Francis said, thinking aloud. Alfred visibly paled. "What?! Bed?! You mean like sex?! Hell no!"

Francis chuckled. "Just keep that mind set and maybe you'll be the first one to be able to resist him. Everyone else he's targeted usually gave up by the first kiss."

Alfred scowled. "Like hell am I letting him! Like hell fucking no way!" Francis laughed. "Good, Good."

----

"It's my Declaration, to any one who's listening…" Alfred sang along with the music that blasted from the I-home that sat on his nightstand. Running a hand through his wet hair, he stared out the window.

"You're my inspiration as I stand alone against the world…"

Sighing, he laid back on his bed. "What is that guy's problem?" he muttered. He looked at the clock, and decided to get ready for bed. Midnight was pretty early, but school started in the morning and he already knew it be a bitch to get up.

Pulling on a pair of sleeping pants that screamed proud to be fucking American, he crawled into bed shirtless and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_Beta is lazy; very lazy. She is also sick. And she's being harassed by her neighbor._

_-Hits author- BAD AUTHOR BAAAAD. IT'S THROUGH. NOT THRU. GET IT STRAIGHT. –Hits-_

Inspiration:

"_When you fall, I hope you hit the ground hard_". = Quote by KamiKazeExplosion.

"_For suth, art thou a hoe." _= Jerry Springer

_Al Gore invented the internet for people who deserve it_


	5. NOTE TO MY READERS

First off THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! AND WILL BE DELETED AS SOON AS MY NEW CHAPTER IS UP!

I just have a few things to address.

First, thank you all SO SO MUCH who have commented and favorited this story, it means a lot to me. I promise I am still going to continue this, just need to find my notebook.

Second, I need a new Beta. I will be going through and editing a lot in my chapters, but I also need a beta for future chapters. Pleasssse! I will love who ever does, and possibly write them whatever they want as a present for being so super awesome.

Third. I again apologize for my absence since… well… long long LONG ago. I have not updated in almost a year, and I can promise I was so not aiming for that. I should not think of excuses, but lets just say it's been a… busy busy year. To start it off I've started (and almost ended) my Junior year of high school, got a girlfriend (the most beautiful girl EVER) gained friends, lost friends, and decided what I wanted to do with my life. A lot of shit has happened since 2011 started, but I have hope it will get better, and I hope All of you will stick with me just a little longer. I promise I'll start updating as soon as possible, Beta or no Beta!

Again, thank you ALL of you. I love you all!

3/ XHelloXGoodbyeX


	6. I AM SO SORRY

Dear my beloved readers and followers

I come as the harbinger of bad news. As of today, "Boarding Schools Never Been So Fun" is over. I'd like to say Hiatus, but saying such may give you hope that I cannot stick too. I have many reasons, I suppose none of them very good, but they are my reasons none the less. I apologize to everyone who has kept watching, encouraging me, and to you who even offered to be my Beta (and the one who I accepted as such) as all I did was let you down.

The reasons for this unexpected but needed ending is this: I no longer like Hetalia. In fact, I am border-line hating it at the moment. Why is not the anime it self's fault, but the fans and people around it. Not you, dear readers, but those who are here in my home state. I have tried many times just to let it pass, but everytime I watch, read, or think of Hetalia I am struck with sadness. I cannot roleplay it anymore, I told my friends I'd cosplay it with them but I am beginning to rethink the decision. I just cannot do it. I thank Hetalia for bringing me my Girlfriend and a Best Friend, but now I must say goodbye.

Two is one you can outright laugh at me for. I lost the chapter and my notebook all together. If I find it and no longer want to kill - than I may or may not continue. Will that time come soon? Probably not, I am sad to say. I had looked forward to this story, had so many dreams and ideas for it and for them all to come crashing down because Hetalia makes me sick is a saddening fact.

Really, this isn't the way I do things. I don't give in to people, I try to prove them wrong. But, as I said before, I cannot look at Hetalia without growing physically ill. Many, not all, but many of the fans here have corrupted what was once something that I found enjoyable and a way to escape reality. I enjoyed Hetalia, like I hadn't really enjoyed anything in a long time. But I'm sorry. Turning 14 year old girls into sluts because that's how the character would act isn't right. Being a whore at a con and making out with anything that walks because Prussia is a slut isn't right. Do not assume a character to be a way they are not. England and Prussia are not whores. They do sluttish things, but all the characters do. The only character that can by cannon get away with whorish things is France, and even the France here knows their place. I'm sorry, I can't do it.

I will be writing more, but not Hetalia. I have started a Roleplay with my Girlfriend about Historical figures in a different setting, based of the Mary Calmes book "Change of Heart" which I had originally also planned to do in a Hetalia-like setting. As of now that and the beginning of a Original piece of work are my only writing plans. Again, I am so sorry.

Maybe some day we'll meet again.

XHelloXGoodbyeX


End file.
